Reencuentros Inesperados - One Shot
by Raben28
Summary: Después de que Grell matara a Madame Red dos desconocidos aparecen para detener el posible asesinato de ese elemento (aparece una flecha señalando a Grell en el suelo) ¿quienes serán los dos nuevos personajes? Ninguna de las sagas son creaciones mías (N/A: ojala lo fueran)


Reencuentros inesperados

 **Un hombre de pelo negro con mechones largos que enmarcan su rostro aristocrático, ojos marrones rojizos que tienen un brillo sobrenatural, lleva un traje de mayordomo de tres piezas de color negro, un poco destrozado con varias heridas de las que sale sangre. se encuentra en los techos que rodean un callejón peleando con otra persona, esta es un pelirrojo de pelo largo hasta detrás de sus rodillas, que lleva unas gafas de marcos rojos con calaveras pequeñas colgando de sus lados enmascaran unos ojos de color verde ácido que brillan con aire divertido, y no se le quita una sonrisa de tiburón (literalmente) de la cara, lleva un traje de mayordomo marrón, aunque sin la chaqueta y encima una gabardina roja, en sus manos sostiene una enorme moto-sierra.**

 **En el callejón de abajo se encuentra un chico de pelo negro azulado con flequillo que le cubre su ojo derecho, además de su parche, su ojo izquierdo es de un azul tan profundo como los zafiros, esta vestido con ropa de plebeyo aunque su porte y postura nos demuestra que es un noble; el se encuentra arrodillado al lado del cadáver de una mujer pelirroja que tiene los ojos cerrados, lleva un vestido de color rojo, y a su alrededor se esta formando un charco de su propia sangre.**

 **En ese momento, el mayordomo empuja al pelirrojo de una patada al callejón de abajo, aunque se dirije directamente al chico, pero el mayordomo le da una patada al otro mandándolo contra el suelo de bruces, antes de que aplastara al niño. Después se levanta y recogiendo la moto-sierra del Shinnigami, se acerca a él con una sonrisa sanguinaria y con intenciones asesinas mientras el niño mira todo con un rostro inexpresivo, pero antes de que el mayordomo pudiera usar la moto-sierra para matar al pelirrojo una risa resuena por todo el lugar colocando al demonio en alerta y al chico tenso.**

 **\- Grell, Grell, Grell-dice una voz sedosa y musical por todo el callejón- que voy ha hacer contigo?-todos miran hacia arriba y ven a dos figuras en el techo de uno de los edificios con la luna llena de fondo.**

 **Entonces ambas figuras saltan al suelo, una de ellas aterrizando encima de la cabeza del pelirrojo que estaba a punto de decir algo, la otra aterriza suavemente en el suelo, mientras que el mayordomo se acerca y se para al lado del niño.**

 **La primera figura es un hombre con el pelo peinado hacia atrás y sujeto con gomina de color marrón, con unas gafas de montura negra, y unos ojos verdes venenosos, lleva en una mano una re cortadora y en la otra un libro de tapas negras, va vestido con un traje de chaqueta de color negro con la camisa blanca. La segunda figura es una chica de pelo negro con algunos destellos rojizos con las puntas plateadas, tiene los ojos verde esmeralda enmarcadas por unas gafas de montura negra e intrincados diseños plateados, va vestida con una falda corta negra, una camisa blanca y una gabardina que le llega hasta los tobillos negra y lleva unas botas hasta sus rodillas también negras.**

 **\- Soy William T. Spears, jefe de la División de Shinnigami lamentamos las molestias que les ha ocasionado ese sujeto (flechas señalan a Grell que sigue en el suelo)- dice el hombre reconocido como William inclinándose ante el demonio- es una humillación que tenga que hacer esto ante alguien como tu- masculla mientras le tiende su tarjeta que el demonio tira por encima de su hombro sin siquiera mirarla**

 **\- Esta bien Will- dice la voz de la chica cansadamente- puedes llevarte a Grell?- pregunta, mirando a Will, que asiente- me encargare de él mas tarde- añade mientras se acerca al niño y a la mujer para arrodillarse, el demonio se acerca rápidamente a su contratista (el niño)**

 **\- como ordenes Shi-sama- dice de vuelta Will, para llevarse a Grell, mientras le arrastra por el suelo sujetándole por el pelo, para segundos mas tarde desaparecer en las sombras**

 **\- Quien eres tu?- pregunta/exige el niño. Pero ella le ignora mientras se agacha para recoger la moto-sierra del Shinnigami de pelo rojo, haciendo que el mayordomo se tense, manteniéndose lo mas cerca posible del niño, Shi simplemente suelta una risita.**

 **\- No te preocupes Akuma (demonio), no soy como el idiota de Grell- dice ella mientras que de la moto-sierra saca una pequeña esfera de luz, que se posa en una mano, mientras que con la otra hace desaparecer la moto-sierra- no puedo permitir que ella vuelva a la vida, por que su alma ya ha abandonado su cuerpo, ademas de que las puertas del cielo se le cerraron en el momento en que mato a su primera victima- murmura pensativa, luego se gira hacia el niño- te doy a elegir, joven Earl- añade con curiosidad**

 **\- Escoger el que?- pregunta muy confundido, el chico.**

 **\- Bö-chan (pequeño señor), le esta dando ha escoger, el lugar donde el alma de Madame Red sera mandada- le explica pacientemente el mayordomo**

 **\- Entre que opciones?- pregunta muy curioso y sorprendido**

 **-Su alma me puede servir como Shinnigami, puede renacer, o puede ser mandada al infierno.- responde la chica encogiéndose de hombros- piense se lo muy bien, por que esta decisión solo es suya, y una vez que escoja ya no habrá vuelta atrás- añade la chica con una sonrisa.**

 **\- Por que un Shinnigami haría algo así?- pregunta el chico desconfiadamente**

 **Por que?- dice pensativa mente- Bueno joven Earl, eso es una buena pregunta que desgraciadamente seria demasiado larga de responder en este momento- responde la chica con una sonrisa- tu elección?- pregunta en cambio**

 **\- Quiero que se reencarne- responde el Earl, con una mirada decidida en el rostro, aunque tiene un matiz de tristeza que si los otros se dan cuenta no lo demuestran**

 **\- Lamento que esto halla pasado- dice ella con una sonrisa comprensiva en el rostro- tenga por seguro que Grell tendrá un buen castigo- añade con una sonrisa sanguinaria, que llama la atención de cierto demonio- no te preocupes por el alma de tu tía tendrá una vida feliz cuando se reencarne- dice al final con una sonrisa mientras mira a la mujer en el suelo con un poco de melancolía en su mirada y tono.**

 **\- Sabias lo que iba a escoger, verdad?- pregunta el demonio, con un tono acusador aun que se ve como disfruta de esto**

 **\- Tenia mis sospechas- responde ella a cambio, sin negarlo- debido a que los tiempos cambian no estaba segura de ello- añade, luego mira al demonio- aunque usted Akuma-san, deberías saberlo mejor- añade ella con una sonrisa y mirada inocente- no crees?**

 **\- Perdone?- pregunta sorprendido el demonio, haciendo que el Earl mire la interacción con curiosidad**

 **\- Pensé que el pelo rojo, seria una pista, pero parce que necesitas que tenga los ojos verdes para acordarte, o no piensas lo mismo, Voldemort?- dice la chica en cambio con una mirada de diversión y burla en su tono. El ahora conocido como Voldemort abre los ojos con sorpresa y shock, mientras el niño mira el intercambio con curiosidad y sorpresa.**

 **-Sebastian que significa esto- exige Bö-chan, con un tono autoritario, aun que contra todo pronostico Sebastian no le hace caso**

 **\- Harriet?- pregunta Sebastian con un tono de sorpresa y ¿esperanza?**

 **\- Quien si no iba a ser, Ron?- pregunta ella con sarcasmo goteando de cada una de sus palabras- pues claro que soy Harriet, Tom- responde ella**

 **\- nunca imagine que aceptarías las reliquias sin que tus recuerdos y culpas te superen- responde el demonio una vez que se a recuperado con una de sus sonrisas condescendientes**

 **\- Mira quien habla, el gran Lord Voldemort sirviendo de mayordomo- replica ella rápidamente, con una mueca burlona- lamento lo que ocurrió aquella noche , si lo hubiera sabido quizás todo hubiera sido diferente- añade ella, mirando hacia abajo con un tono de culpa en la voz**

 **\- Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, y también fue mi culpa por malinterpretar la profecía- responde Sebastian que se ha acercado a ella, para abrazarla. el chico ve el intercambio sorprendido y con curiosidad**

 **\- Sebastian que ocurre!- exclama el niño por segunda vez sacando a ambos seres sobrenaturales de su pequeña burbuja**

 **\- Lamento no haberme presentado antes, pero con todo lo que ha pasado se me había olvidado- exclama la chica, rascando la cabeza con vergüenza- Yo soy Lady Harriet Potter-Black - Se presenta con una reverencia**

 **\- Yo soy Lord Ciel Phantonhive, y veo que conoces a mi mayordomo Sebastian Michaelis- añade señalando al demonio- ahora que nos hemos presentado, podríais por favor explicarme que es lo que estabais hablando?- pregunta él**

 **\- Todos los seres sobrenaturales han sido alguna vez humanos- explica Harriet- generalmente hay muy pocos seres, mientras que la mayoría de las almas reencarnan otra vez en humanos, algunas no son lo suficientemente neutras por lo que os son enviadas a infierno o al cielo- añade**

 **\- y que ocurre con los Shinnigami?- pregunta Ciel muy curios**

 **\- Somos casos a parte, generalmente es por el potencial o por que han reencarnado demasiadas veces- responde Sebastian, apretando a Harriet posesiva-mente**

 **\- Y cual es tu caso?- pregunta Ciel muy curioso**

 **\- el mio es un caso especial, ya que realmente morí varias veces para volver de entre los muertos, por lo que ahora soy la muerte- añade con una sonrisa**

 **\- Y de que hablabais antes?- pregunta otra vez**

 **\- Sebastian y yo, somos de la misma época, aun que ambos eramos los lideres de dos bandos contrarios en la guerra que se gestaba hace ya miles de años, aunque eso era de cara al publico, detrás del telón nosotros eramos pareja, ambos teníamos mucho mas en común de lo que la mayoría de la gente pensaba aunque nuestras ideologías podían chocar en algunos aspectos no teníamos problemas - explica vagamente Harriet con una sonrisa- pero en la última batalla que tubo lugar, uno de los dos tenia que morir, para que la estúpida guerra terminara- explica- y antes de que digas nada, existía una profecía- le aclara con una sonrisa triste- al final ambos habíamos decidido que moriríamos el uno con el otro, pero Tom desvió su ataque en el ultimo minuto perdonándome la vida y yo lo mate- acaba con una mirada triste**

 **\- tu merecías vivir- le dice Sebastian, pero Harriet se separa de el y se aleja**

 **\- nunca pensaste el dolor que me ocasiono tu perdida?- le pregunta con un poco de sarcasmo pero sobre todo con reproche- Todo el mundo felicitándome por matar a la persona que amaba- en este punto estaba gritando- mi magia me mato, por que yo acabe con la persona que estaba destinada, la persona que la magia había escogido para mi- acaba, lagrimas de frustración le recorrían las mejillas que se seca**

 **\- yo...- sea lo que sea que estuviera a punto de decir es interrumpido por la aparición de dos sombras que se asoman desde el borde del techo**

 **\- Ves Forge te dije que la encontraríamos aquí- dice un de las sombras, mientras ambos se deslizan hasta el callejón.**

 **los Chicos son idénticos, con pelo rojo corto, gafas verdes oscuro y ojos azules, llevan dos trajes de vestir rojos. Harriet bufa divertida**

 **\- que ocurre George, Fred?- pregunta Harriet**

 **-emergencia en el sector del Este, necesitamos a Shi, para encargarse de la rápida afluencia de almas- dicen ambos simultaneamente**

 **-el deber me llama- les dice- nos veremos en otra ocasión- añade, mientras se aleja de allí**

 **\- esperemos que nuestro querido Voldy...- empieza uno de los gemelos**

 **\- no haya hecho llorar a nuestra querida hermanita- completa la frase el otro**

 **\- Fred, George, si me queréis dar ideas para el castigo de Grell,- cuando escuchan eso sonrisas de siniestra satisfacción y diversión sádica se plasma en las cara de los gemelos- venid ahora mismo o toda la división de Shinnigami se enterara de aquella broma en la que caísteis hace 300 años!- grita Harriet desde el tejado, y los gemelos se ponen inmediatamente pálidos y corren a cumplir lo que les han dicho, despidiéndose de Ciel y Sebastian con un gesto de la mano y sonrisas divertidas**

 **\- Sebastian llévame a casa- ordena Ciel, con un tono cansado**

 **\- Yes, my Lord- responde este, para recoger a Ciel y salir de allí.**

 **Ambos se alejan sin darse cuenta de que tres siluetas se encuentran en el tejado de los edificios con la luna llena a sus espaldas. los pelirrojos miran a Harriet, quien adopta su papel de Shi, y les indica ha ambos que la sigan para alejarse de ese lugar**.


End file.
